


His White Tank Top

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mild Smut, PWP without Porn, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puting Sando ni Stell, SB19 - Freeform, Sando ni Stell, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stell's White tank top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Inspired from Stell's apology Tiktok video that impregnated most A'TIN, including me.Stell teased a little too much for Sejun's liking so he gotta teach him some lessons.
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paul Nase
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	His White Tank Top

_“Take your pants off.”_ Sejun said in a low voice as soon as Stell’s figure spilled into their bedroom, his scant and feminine fingers twiddled on the knob, inches away from closing the door. 

  
_“Huh?”_ Stell murmured and gaped at Sejun in confusion. 

  
He wasn’t convinced with what he heard, forasmuch as Sejun wasn’t even looking at him when he came in. He was half-lying on their bed, a book was wedged in between his lap and hands, his dainty fingers were in the middle of elegantly flipping the page onto the next. 

  
_“Please don’t make me repeat myself.”_ Sejun muttered in a ridiculously calm and throaty voice, weeping with contained displeasure.

  
He uncrossed his legs and shoved the book under his pillow. Slowly, he lifted his head up to face Stell, carefully removing his round-rimmed spectacles; setting it aside. 

  
Stell remained stiffly standing by the doorway, holding onto the knob; probably mulling over whether to come right in or run outside and hide.   
But he knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand and in a single flash of his stinging gaze that can set Stell’s body on fire, the younger lover swallowed and weakly closed the door behind him, leaving it unlocked.

  
Sejun watched as Stell unhooked his silver necklace before removing both his earrings and carefully propping them into a saucer on top of the TV that served as his makeshift accessories holder. 

  
He began to take his white tank top off but Sejun stopped him, smirking.

  
_Tsk_. Stell seemed to have taken a liking on that tank top lately and he knew exactly what it does. He had read all sorts of tweets from the fans, mostly lewd ones, not that it’s anything new. 

  
But Sejun didn’t like the fact that Stell had been revealing so much of his bare arms, heck he even let them have a peek of his chest and a little of his well-toned abdomen. The thought made his temples throb.

  
It seemed that Stell needed to be re-oriented with the things that were only meant for private consumption, a.k.a. Sejun’s eyes, alone. 

  
_“Leave your tank top on, just take your pants off.”_ Sejun commanded.

  
As confused as he was, Stell began undoing the button of his pants and yanked them down hastily until both legs were off his foot. Folding it neatly, he set it at the edge of their bed, beside Sejun's feet. He stood in front of Sejun with only his tank top and his black boxer briefs.

  
_“What now?”_ Stell asked innocently, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

Sejun huffed impatiently and pointed to his boxers, motioning him to remove it as well like it was basic knowledge. _“Boxers. Off.”_

  
Stell swallowed again but obeyed like the good boyfriend that he was. He pulled his boxers down, making his half-hard sex spring out and tossed the folded undergarment on top of his little clothes pile on their bed.

  
_“Out. To the kitchen sink.”_ Sejun gestured with his finger again, finally stepping out of their bed, trailing behind Stell.

  
_“Kitchen sink.”_ Sejun repeated calmly but firmly before Stell hastily opened the door and sprinted outside of the bedroom on tiptoe. Sejun found it cute but Stell’s fair and plump ass peering a little below the hem of his tank top made it difficult for him to concentrate. He started to feel his own cock swell.

  
Stell quickly walked his way to the sink and stood by it, his fingers toyed with the hem of his top while waiting for Sejun’s further instructions. He frowned when he was ordered to wash the dishes, like Sejun said something funny. 

  
Well he did find it funny and he almost snickered if not for Sejun’s dagger sharp gaze that made him realize he was indeed being serious. He no longer bothered asking and quickly spun around to wash the dishes.

  
Before he could put the latex gloves on, Sejun grabs it from him. Stell groaned, pouting and Sejun struggled to not suck that pout off his face.

  
_“What? I believe you can properly function without these gloves. Go on now.”_ Sejun placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot on the marbled floor. Stell whined even louder but went on with his chores nonetheless.

  
Sejun smirked from behind, carrying a once over Stell’s body. His broad shoulders, the visible rope of veins lining his fair biceps, the contour of his slender torso underneath his tank top, and finally, those buxom cheeks that he loved to squeeze.

  
Sejun’s lips curled back in a feline snarl and twisted the latex gloves up tight, and snapped it sharply across Stell’s naked butt.

  
Stell flinched and the high-pitched wail that escaped his throat made Sejun’s sex throb inside his shorts. A stripe of red blossomed across Stell's ass. Sejun waited for Stell to turn his head and cry out, but he continued washing the dishes, his head bowed low. Stell's breathing hitched, Sejun could tell from the rapid rise and drop of his shoulders. He waited some more for any response but there was none. 

  
Sejun took a single step back, wrenching the glove tighter, holding it out higher, and snapping it harder across the younger male's behind once more.

  
_"Fuck!"_ Stell yelped briefly, the redness has spread throughout his nape, matching the scarlet streak mapped on his ass. He flinched when Sejun palmed and clasped the breadth of his butt, pleasure and burn melding in his skin. Stell shuddered and tightly squeezed on the soapy sponge, creating a handful of foam. 

  
Stell decided he needed support. He placed the dirty plate in the sink and the sponge in the basin and washed his hands just as soon as Sejun snapped the glove across his ass the third time. Stell hissed through his teeth, feeling the sting. But strangely enough, he was itching for more. 

  
He wiped his wet hands on his tank top and braced himself steadily against the counter. His cock had already swollen to its full length and pre-cum had been dripping a thread onto the floor.

_"Someone's hard I see? Did you like that?"_ Sejun whispered against his ear before licking a bar along the length of his neck. 

  
He fished out a small pipe of lube from his shorts' pocket and coated his fingers generously before slithering along Stell's butt cheeks, spreading it until he reached his boyfriend's hole. Stell squirmed under Sejun's touch and gasped when the older male lifted his right leg up and rested it against the counter. 

  
_"Aah fuck..Sejun."_ Stell whimpered as his lover watched his own finger slip between his cheeks, smoothly skimming inside the tight flesh. Sejun watched as his whole finger's length disappear into Stell's heat. After a few thrusts, he slid a second finger, both slowly bucking and scissoring its way in. Stell pressed against Sejun's fingers and moaned loudly as the latter curled his finger up, hitting his prostate.

  
_"You want this."_ Sejun gritted through his teeth as he twisted his fingers more, making Stell arch on his back and sputter curses under his ragged breathing. Curling his toes inward, Sejun could feel his own cock leaking and aching at the sight of Stell who is already a convulsing wreck beneath him.

  
_"Yes, yes. More please hahh..."_ A throng of mewls and moans filled the kitchen as Sejun eased a third finger inside, making Stell press his hips deeper against Sejun's fingers, tightening around it several times. Sejun reached out to Stell's member but the latter grabbed his hand.

  
_"Just...finger me. I'm close."_ Stell jerked his hips further back, his dick twitched in response, a sign of his looming orgasm. Sejun's finger thrusts grew shorter, firmer, meeting Stell's rhythm and drawing sounds of all timbres as Stell jerked several times and bursts into a wild, sobbing orgasm; his seed creating a puddle along the counter-top. 

  
Sejun removed Stell's leg from the counter as the latter shuddered in his arms and they both declined on the floor. Sejun slid his shorts and boxers down his hips and started pumping. 

  
_"No baby, let me."_ Stell swatted Sejun's hand away as he replaced it with his lips and he sucked deep. 

  
The older male bucked his hips upward, trying to meet Stell's head bobbing out and down between his legs, getting consumed in the cramped moist heat of his mouth. It didn't take Sejun long before he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure as he came straight into Stell's throat. The younger, swallowing and swallowing up the last traces of his come.

  
Sejun yanked the neckline of Stell's tank top, pulling him closer to his face and they shared a wet, sloppy kiss, exchanging the taste of saliva and semen.

  
_"Don't post anymore videos wearing this tank top again."_ Sejun ordered through his raspy breath as he broke off the kiss to come up for air. Stell smirked.

  
_"If I did, will you spank me again?"_

  
Sejun snickered, pulling out the latex glove from his side, wiggling it against Stell's face. He never predicted Stell could be into this kind of quirk, and he would definitely love every moan and whimper he could drag out from Stell until he pleaded him to stop.


End file.
